


Sun and Moon

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Series: FreeWood Prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Creating our solar system, Dark God Ryan Haywood, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Solar queen gavin, light and dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: "Is there a reason you're blushing like that?"Ryan is created in a universe of loneliness and needs to find someone other than a pile of moss to talk to.





	Sun and Moon

On the scale of life, it's beginning happened rather quickly. The universe went from nothing to everything in a snap. Due to it being infinite there was no real way to put the few hours existence had taken onto the same scale as all of existence from that moment onward. All that Ryan had known was that he was there, he hadn't been, but now he was.   
He had been left to figure things out for himself, which he hadn't done too bad of a job doing, he could control darkness. Or at least he thinks he can, with the absence of any light it was hard to control the darkness since it was everywhere. The few beams he'd caught sight of he had taken to manipulating, not the light directly but rather that darkness that surrounded it. 

Ryan also knew that there were planets around him, he had visited some but found no one like him as of yet, he had introduced himself to some sort of small green moss that had taken to swaying in response to his questions but it wasn't a very stimulating friendship. Through the passing moments, he had thought that it was something about him that the other creatures didn't like and that was why they weren't showing themselves. He hadn't thought that he could truly be alone. Why was he brought here if he were to be kept in isolation? He had changed almost everything about him, hair, eyes, clothes, even his height. Still, no one showed themselves. The look he had settled on had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a combination of a tuxedo and kilt. He enjoyed the contrast between the stiff tuxedo jacket with the soft flow of the kilt as he floated around. Ryan had taken to colouring his jacket a deep navy blue, to match the darkness that surrounded and enclosed him. His kilt was a deep shade of red that he had copied directly from a star he had found. 

He had no true concept of how long he had floated around for, he had no idea of how far he had come. Ryan was lazily drifting among an asteroid field when he saw a blinding flash, his eyes filled with a golden yellow glow that caused him to squint. Just as it had appeared, the glow vanished. 

What did that mean? Should he follow it? The glow was something he hadn't seen before, similar to the beams of light he found but brighter. Stronger. 

Without a second thought, Ryan began to zoom off in the direction of the glow. What if it was someone like him? Had he finally been given a friend? He sped up, there were no restrictions to how fast he could go and he needed to find this glow. 

Ryans eyes settled on a small planet that had been touched by the glow, the planet was cold. Freezing. The glow had gone, he had lost it. 

"Excuse me? Hello there!" A voice chirped behind him, when Ryan turned he was greeted by a smaller man dressed in green and gold. On his head lay soft looking hair, slightly darker than the golden crown that sat on top. The man's eyes were a colour that Ryan truly couldn't describe, not the sharp blue of his own. More of a muted green with a ring of orange surrounding the centre. Everything about the man glowed. "Sir, is there a reason that you're blushing like that?"

Ryan hadn't noticed the deep red that covered his cheeks, the combination of his speedy travelling and this man's beauty had caused him to shut down for a second. "Uh, hi?" Was the only thing that he could cough out. 

The man smiled, "I'm glad I'm not alone. I'm Gavin, watch this!", as though it were nothing, Gavin begins to create a giant ball of light and places it in the middle of 8 planets which all begin to follow the ball of light in a spiral. He turned back to Ryan, "I call it a sun!"

Suddenly Ryan had some inspiration, a small thought popped into his head and his hands began to move of their own accord. A smaller ball of grey formed which he placed by the first planet he saw, he began to duplicate the small ball for the other planets. "Moon, a moon. I made a moon!"

The two men were no longer alone and began to supply the universe with light and dark.


End file.
